Understanding
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Apa seseorang menyembunyikan sisi tsundere juga galak milik Seyong? Euijin mempertahankan lengkungan senyumnya, merasa dirinya begitu keterlaluan dengan mengharap kaki Seyong cedera untuk waktu yang panjang. Tags : BIGFLO's Euijin, MYNAME's Seyong, The Unit (maaf, summary nya berantakan)


.

Understanding ('BIGFLO' Euijin x 'MYNAME' Seyong)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Seyong mematikan musik yang sedari tadi menggema dan memenuhi ruangan latihan menari, dia mengambil langkah pelan dan menempatkan dirinya di sisi ruangan. Punggung disandarkannya pada dinding putih yang berhadapan dengan kaca, membuat Seyong menyadari pergerakan engsel pintu yang ditutup rapat. Meskipun dia tidak melihat jam, tapi dia yakin kalau itu bukan 'sesuatu' yang menunggu dan mendiami ruang latihan seperti cerita seram yang populer antara mahasiswa jurusan seni tari modern.

Bunyi engsel pintu yang diturunkan menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan luas, yang hanya diisi nafas tidak teratur Seyong selama beberapa menit. Rambut pirang menjadi hal pertama yang dilihat Seyong dari sosok pembuka pintu, menemukan wajah dan senyuman yang dikenalnya. Tangan orang itu membawa plastik logo minimarket dan mengulurkan kantung pada Seyong saat jarak mereka kurang dari selangkah, Seyong menerima tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya yang dia rasa sudah begitu nyaman.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak mempermasalahkan dan menempati jarak kosong di sebelah Seyong tanpa suara, memperhatikan Seyong yang membuka plastik dan melihat isi kantung belanja tersebut . . .

"Roti dan susu?" Seyong membuka suara, memberi tatapan bertanya pada Pemuda lain yang duduk santai di sebelahnya

"Kupikir, kau terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan untuk pertunjukan akhir bulan nanti dan kemungkinan melewatkan atau melupakan makan siang. Jadi, aku membelikan ini untukmu" Pemuda pirang itu menjawab, dibalas anggukan terkesan acuh dari Seyong

"Intinya kau khawatir kalau aku sakit, Euijin-Hyung?" Respon Seyong dengan nada acuh, Euijin hanya tersenyum dan memberi beberapa anggukan yang mengartikan kalau cara Seyong memahami perkataannya tidak buruk juga bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan

"Daripada susah payah menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi ke minimarket dan membeli makanan ringan, juga menghabiskan waktu ke ruang latihan, harusnya kau menggunakan layanan pesan antar saja untukku" Kata Seyong

"Intinya kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" Euijin mengembalikan tipe perkataan Seyong, melontar candaan yang direspon tatapan tidak setuju dari Seyong

"Ei, kapan aku mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu padamu?" Protes Seyong dengan serius, mengerutkan kening karena sebal dan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang dianggap lucu oleh Euijin

"Wajahmu yang mengatakan, kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku" Euijin mengujar dengan senyum jahil, menerima tatapan kesal dari Seyong

"Aku memang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu karena kau mengesalkan" Seyong tidak mengatakannya dengan serius, hanya reaksi untuk candaan Euijin yang dia anggap mengesalkan. Euijin meninggikan sudut bibirnya dan melontarkan tawa kecil

"Ucapan itu menjadi, kau memang ingin bertemu denganku karena aku ini orang yang membuatmu merindukanku, saat aku berusaha memahaminya dari sisi lain" Kata Euijin, membuat Seyong memandangnya dengan kernyit tidak mengerti

"Apakah perkataanku terlalu sulit dipahami hingga kau memerlukan sisi lain?" Protes Seyong, mempertemukan pandangan tidak pahamnya dengan pandangan ragu Euijin (kelihatannya Pemuda Lee itu tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa). Jujur mengenai sikap tsundere Seyong juga perkataannya yang sering terasa seperti jebakan, bukan tindakan menguntungkan bagi Euijin tentunya

"Kau belum menyentuh roti dan susunya, Seyong. Ayo makan, sebelum perutmu kelaparan dan mengadakan konser" Tangan Euijin meraih kantung plastik yang sempat terabaikan dan mengarahkannya pada Seyong, Seyong mendecak sebal karena pertanyaannya terabaikan namun menerima plastik dari Euijin dan membuka bungkus roti

"Hei. Kau tidak makan, Euijin-Hyung?" Seyong bertanya selagi menyimpan roti yang tersisa separuh di sisinya dan mengambil susu dari plastik, memposisikan sedotan pada posisi yang dia rasa tepat. Dia ingin menanyakan alasan Euijin membelikan susu untuknya, tapi menghabiskan roti dan susu di tangan nya adalah prioritas Seyong saat ini

"Mudah, aku bisa membelinya di kantin saat aku merasa lapar. Hal terpenting adalah kau makan dengan baik, karena aku yakin kau sudah mengacaukan tidurmu demi pertunjukan akhir bulan" Euijin berujar, melihat kantung hitam yang samar di bagian bawah mata Seyong

"Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk pertunjukan akhir bulan" Kata Seyong, Euijin mengangguk membenarkan

"Memang benar, tapi kau bukan satu-satunya yang harus mengorbankan diri untuk pertunjukan itu. Kau memiliki anggota lain yang membantumu, kau melakukan penampilan kelompok" Protes Euijin

"Dalam penampilan berkelompok, tentu ada satu anggota yang harus mengorbankan diri untuk memastikan penampilan kelompok berjalan dengan baik" Seyong melontarkan pemikirannya, yang kelihatan bertentangan dengan pemikiran Euijin. Ekspresi mengernyit Euijin sebagian menjelaskan kalau dia tidak setuju dengan perkataan Seyong

"Kalian melakukan penampilan kelompok, jadi setiap anggota seharusnya mengorbankan diri untuk penampilan ini" Euijin membalas, merasa tidak adil karena Seyong terus berada di ruang latihan hingga melupakan makan siang juga kekurangan istirahat. Kernyit tidak senang Seyong diikuti dengan decakan sebal

"Ini kelompokku, Euijin-Hyung. Jadi, aku melakukannya dengan caraku" Seyong membuka suara setelahnya, bukan mengucap kata kasar juga tidak menggunakan nada keras. Tapi, ekspresi serius Seyong membuat Euijin tahu kalau dia yang harus mengalah pada debat mereka kali ini

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa mengatur jadwal makanmu" Euijin beranjak dari posisi duduk dan menepuk sisi belakang pakaiannya, melihat sebentar pada Seyong yang sibuk mengunyah roti dengan lamban sebelum dia mengambil langkah menuju pintu

"Aku mengerti. Kau juga, Euijin-Hyung" Balasan Seyong terdengar, sebelum Euijin meraih engsel pintu dan berlalu dari ruang latihan menari. Tentu ada solusi yang lebih baik daripada menyelesaikan pembicaraan disini dan menghindar, tapi Seyong yang kelelahan dengan latihan juga merasa sensitif kelihatannya sulit diajak bicara dengan baik.

.

Euijin tahu kalau Seyong akan melakukan penampilan dengan baik, tidak mengalah pada sakit kaki yang membuatnya sempat menggunakan kruk. Teman Euijin menanyakan keadaan Seyong pada Euijin yang tidak memiliki obrolan dengan Seyong setelah membelikan roti dan susu saat itu, Euijin hanya menjawab dengan 'kaki kanan Seyong sakit' seperti apa yang dia juga orang lain bisa lihat. Nasihat mengenai 'kau harus istirahat' bukan sesuatu yang diperlukan oleh Seyong, jadi Euijin hanya menitipkan vitamin pada teman kelompok Seyong.

Sikap acuh Euijin tidak bisa bertahan kalau dia bertemu secara langsung dengan Seyong, mungkin saja dia akan menasehati Seyong, menyuruh Seyong untuk meminum ramuan tradisional, juga istirahat sepanjang hari. Mulanya Euijin memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, tapi Euijin masih diam dan menunggu Seyong menghabiskan nasi campur yang menjadi menu makan malam mereka tanpa nasihat juga omelan apapun. Tatapan Euijin melirik pada buku gambar di sisi meja, barang bawaan Seyong yang menyita fokusnya selama mereka menunggu pesanan.

Benturan dari sumpit besi yang disimpan diatas mangkuk mengambil perhatian Euijin, melihat Seyong sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan dan sedang menghabiskan minumnya. Hanya air putih yang dipesan, memastikan tenggorokan Seyong dalam kondisi terbaik untuk penampilan . . .

"Kau mengatur jadwal makanmu dengan baik kan?" Euijin memulai pembicaraan mereka, saat Seyong selesai menyimpan gelas di meja. Kepala Seyong bergerak untuk mengangguk mengiyakan

"Iya, aku juga meminum vitamin darimu dengan baik" Seyong menerima lembaran tisu yang diberikan oleh Euijin, memastikan kalau tidak ada noda makanan juga tetes minuman di sisi wajahnya

"Baguslah, itu hal menyenangkan untuk didengar. Kupikir, kau merasa tidak nyaman karena aku mengirimkan vitamin melalui temanmu, hingga mereka terus mencandaimu dan membuatmu terganggu" Kata Euijin dengan senyum, merubahnya menjadi senyuman canggung karena tidak ada respon dari Seyong. Euijin hanya bermaksud memberi candaan, jadi rasanya sangat canggung kalau mengetahui itu memang benar

"Aku minta maaf" Ketukan jemari Seyong pada gelas kosong tidak menutupi permintaan maaf yang terlontar dengan cara menggumam, membuat Euijin merasa tergelitik untuk melebarkan senyumnya. Wajah Seyong mengarah pada mangkuk kecil di meja, tidak menemukan senyuman Euijin yang merasa gemas terhadap tingkahnya

"Permintaan maaf, untuk apa?" Sejujurnya Euijin hanya tersenyum karena berpikir kalau Seyong pada saat ini kelihatan begitu menggemaskan, tapi dia tidak memiliki ide mengenai alasan Seyong meminta maaf padanya

"Tidak menghargai roti dan susu yang kau belikan, juga tidak menghargai pendapatmu mengenai apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kelompokku" Kata Seyong, menjelaskan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya

"Kau mendapat karma karena berlaku buruk padaku?" Pertanyaan Euijin dibalas delikan tajam Seyong yang mengangkat wajah pada akhirnya, mengarahkan tatapan kesal pada Euijin memasang ekspresi 'apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?'

"Latihan berjalan dengan baik, para anggota juga melatih bagian mereka dengan benar. Aku hanya memikirkan ucapanku padamu, saat aku kesulitan tidur kemarin malam" Pemuda Kim itu mengembalikan pandangannya pada gelas kosongnya, Euijin meletakkan gelasnya yang tersisa separuh di hadapan Seyong

"Kau pernah mengatakan, meminum banyak air putih adalah salah satu cara mempersiapkan diri untuk penampilan bukan?" Euijin melihat Seyong yang menganggukkan kepala, tidak melihat ada gerakan kalau Seyong akan mengambil gelas minumnya

"Aku pikir, kau tidak lagi datang ke ruang latihan karena merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Aku tidak memiliki maksud untuk bersikap kasar, kupikir aku sensitif karena kakiku nyeri juga tubuhku merasa lelah saat itu" Seyong mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Euijin, menemukan senyum tipis Euijin yang tidak dia mengerti apa maksudnya

"Kalau aku merasa terluka semudah itu, aku tidak bisa menjadi Kekasihmu hingga saat ini" Kata Euijin, mengaduh kesakitan saat Seyong memberi tendangan menggunakan kaki kiri

"Jadi, maksud Euijin-Hyung, aku ini orang yang kasar?" Lontaran kata Seyong bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut pertanyaan bagi Euijin, tapi tatapan kesal Seyong seolah menuntut jawaban darinya. Euijin tahu kalau berbohong bukan sesuatu yang baik, tapi itu adalah ide bagus untuk situasi ini

"Siapa orang yang mengatakan, kalau kau adalah orang yang kasar? Kau adalah salah satu orang manis juga menggemaskan yang pernah kutemui" Euijin tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, hanya memberi jawaban 'keju' juga pujian berlebihan

"Pembohong" Rona kemerahan mewarnai sisi wajah Seyong, mengingatkan Euijin kalau dia tidak melebihkan mengenai 'Seyong itu manis'. Tendangan ringan Seyong hanya mengenai sisi kaki Euijin tanpa rasa ngilu, berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukankah Seyong menjadi begitu menggemaskan, saat ini?

"Kapan aku membohongi . . . baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf untuk saat itu. Aku serius memujimu untuk saat ini" Euijin tahu ekspresi tidak setuju Seyong memungkinkan Pemuda Kim itu mengungkit mengenai Euijin yang terlambat di kencan pertama mereka, Euijin yang menggagalkan kencan mereka karena urusan penting (membantu mantan kekasihnya mencari hadiah untuk kekasih saat ini yang merupakan sepupu Euijin termasuk urusan penting kan?), atau beberapa saat lain dimana Seyong merasa dibohongi oleh Euijin. Jadi, Euijin meminta maaf sebelum Seyong mulai membicarakan betapa menyebalkan dirinya di depan Bibi Pemilik Kedai yang menganggapnya sebagai anak baik

"Ah, aku bertemu dengan Euijin-Hyung, ingin membicarakan mengenai penampilan kelompokku. Aku menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk merencanakan formasi ini, dan aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana pendapatmu" Tangan Seyong meraih buku gambar di sisi meja yang sempat diperhatikan oleh Euijin

"Kau yakin? Kita sering memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, dan aku tidak ingin mendapat lemparan buku darimu" Kata Euijin, mengingat saat pertama kali dia memiliki obrolan dengan Seyong. Mereka ingin meminjam buku yang sama dari Perpustakaan, melakukan perdebatan yang panjang hingga Seyong melemparkan buku tebal yang sebenarnya telah dia ambil lebih dulu

"Ini mengenai pertemuan pertama kita? Aku hanya mengingatkan, kalau aku ingin memberikannya padamu dan kau tidak mempersiapkan diri dengan baik" Seyong melontarkan pembelaan, membuat Euijin melebarkan mata dan mendenguskan tawa kecil

"Kau ingin memberikannya padaku? Jelas, kau melemparkannya padaku" Euijin selesai mengungkap kejadian di pertemuan pertamanya dengan Seyong, menangkap sorot tidak setuju dari Seyong yang tidak sempat membalas karena ada orang lain bergabung di meja mereka

"Kami tidak mengganggu kan?" Rayoon membuka suara, mewakili Junhee yang memasang senyum tidak nyaman di sebelahnya

"Tidak, kalian tidak mengganggu" Seyong menjawab, didukung gerakan mengangguk dari Euijin. Keduanya membiarkan cerita pertemuan pertama mereka bertahan dengan versi masing-masing, Euijin dilempari buku oleh Seyong atau Seyong memberi buku pada Euijin yang tidak bersiap. Entah seburuk apa pertemuan mereka, hal terpenting adalah mereka menjadi pasangan saat ini.

.

Selesai, pertunjukan akhir bulan yang selama ini dipersiapkan dengan begitu serius oleh Seyong akhirnya berhasil diselesaikan tanpa kendala serius. Euijin tahu dia bisa mengangkat dagu juga mengarahkan telunjuk seperti apa yang Rayoon lakukan saat Junhee tampil, tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi kaki Seyong. Sebaik apapun Seyong melakukan penampilannya, Euijin berada di sisi panggung dan melihat teman kelompok Seyong membantunya menuruni panggung begitu mereka menyelesaikan penampilan.

Euijin membantu Seyong beristirahat di satu bangku pada bagian belakang panggung, tidak mengatakan apapun dan mendengar Seyong meringis selagi mendudukkan diri dan membiarkan Euijin memposisikan kakinya di bangku sisi kanan . . .

"Pertunjukanmu berhasil. Selamat" Euijin tidak tersenyum bukan karena dia tidak senang dengan keberhasilan penampilan Seyong, dia hanya terlalu cemas untuk meninggikan sudut bibirnya dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi

"Terima kasih" Balas Seyong, masih meloloskan satu atau dua ringisan kesakitan yang membuat Euijin tidak melepaskan tatapan khawatir darinya. Euijin bukan orang dengan pengetahuan medis yang memadai untuk membantu Seyong, lagipula anggota kelompok Seyong mengatakan kalau mereka akan memanggil petugas unit kesehatan

"Kali ini, ucapan terima kasih untuk apa?" Pertanyaan Euijin menerima tatapan Seyong, mungkin bermaksud melemparkan delikan tajam seperti apa yang biasa diberikan oleh yang lebih muda pada yang lebih tua. Euijin tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, sudah terbiasa dengan aura mengancam yang diberikan oleh Seyong, lagipula aura mengancamnya tidak begitu kuat saat ini

"Karena menemaniku di belakang panggung, memangnya apa?" Seyong membalas dengan nada menyebalkan, mengecilkan suara ringisannya agar Euijin tidak lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas

"Iya, iya, sama-sama" Euijin tidak sering mengunjungi unit kesehatan, jadi dia tidak tahu kalau perjalanan menuju unit kesehatan juga kembali dari unit kesehatan membutuhkan waktu yang lama dari halaman depan gedung fakultas

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau mempercayaiku untuk tampil" Ujaran Seyong bersaing dengan suara dari pengeras di sisi panggung, tapi Euijin masih menempatkan fokus pada Seyong dan bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakannya

"Bukan masalah" Ada lengkungan senyum yang menghangatkan di wajah Euijin, tidak dilihat oleh Seyong yang sibuk memperhatikan kakinya

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau mengirimkan vitamin, setelah perkataan menyebalkanku" Apa seseorang menyembunyikan sisi tsundere juga galak milik Seyong? Pemuda yang duduk di hadapan Euijin saat ini kedengaran berbeda dari Seyong yang biasanya, yah Euijin masih menyukainya selama si pemilik tingkah adalah Kim Se Yong Kekasihnya

"Tidak ada masalah" Euijin masih mempertahankan lengkungan senyumnya, merasa dirinya begitu keterlaluan dengan mengharap kaki Seyong cedera untuk waktu yang panjang kalau yang lebih muda menjadi menggemaskan saat kakinya sakit seperti ini

"Dan, aku berterimakasih karena kau menjadi kekasihku, setelah pertemuan mengesalkan di perpustakaan" Seyong belum mencapai kesepakatan untuk menggunakan cerita versi dirinya atau cerita versi Euijin mengenai pertemuan mereka, tapi jelas itu bukan pertemuan pertama dengan kesan baik bagi mereka berdua

"Rasanya aku ingin menuntut balasan, setelah sekian hal yang kulakukan untukmu" Kepala Seyong terangkat sebagai respon dari perkataan Euijin

"Apa?" Pandangan Seyong sudah mengirimkan pertanyaan itu, tapi Seyong memperjelasnya dengan melontarkan secara langsung

"Tidak sulit. Aku hanya ingin kau beristirahat setelah ini, istirahat penuh tanpa mempedulikan koreografi atau melakukan latihan" Euijin tidak menuntut Seyong untuk membolos karena besok juga lusa merupakan hari libur

"Baiklah" Seyong menyetujui dengan mudah, tidak melontarkan gerutu penolakan atau banyak tanya seperti biasanya. Lengkungan senyum Euijin kelihatan dengan jelas, seperti merencanakan sesuatu dan membuat Seyong mengernyit

"Orangtuamu tidak akan mempermasalahkan, karena mereka sudah mengenalku. Jadi, aku akan pastikan istirahat penuhmu berjalan dengan baik" Euijin memiliki kesan bersahabat yang membuat orangtua Seyong dekat dengannya, beberapa kali membiarkan Seyong menginap di tempat tinggal Euijin kalau waktu sudah larut atau saat ada hujan badai

"Seyong, apakah kakimu terasa sakit?" Sangil berada di posisi paling depan, bersisian dengan petugas unit kesehatan yang melangkah terburu. Kehadiran anggota kelompoknya menekan protes yang hendak dilontarkan oleh Seyong, dia tidak masalah untuk menginap di tempat tinggal Euijin juga menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi, disuruh beristirahat secara penuh selama hari libur adalah hal paling tidak menyenangkan juga membosankan.

Euijin tahu Seyong tidak lagi sependapat dengannya, tentu Seyong tidak ingin melakukan istirahat penuh dibawah pengawasannya. Paling tidak Seyong bisa mencuri waktu untuk memakan camilan juga menu lezat dari restoran cepat saji, kalau Euijin tidak mengawasinya seperti sekian bulan lalu. Dari pertemuan pertama mereka memiliki perbedaan pendapat dan lebih sering beradu opini tanpa menda pat ujung.

Paling tidak, mereka berada di jalur yang sama mengenai satu, atau mungkin dua, hal. Euijin peduli pada Seyong (yang diakui secara jelas oleh keduanya) juga Seyong menyukai Euijin (yang diketahui secara menggemaskan oleh keduanya), ya mereka saling setuju mengenai dua hal itu.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Pair request dari pinkeu wink, maaf kalo ngga sesuai. Rencana awalnya ini mau diposting buat ngasih ucapan selamat redebut ke Euijin sama Seyong, tapi ternyata cuma Euijin yang lolos (aku sedih sama beberapa member Unit B yang ngga debut, tapi paling sedih sama Euna dan Semmi). Kaget pas tahu Marco sama Chan masuk lineup debut, lebih kaget karena Donghyun sama Jeup ngga lolos (walaupun bukan biasku di IMFACT, aku seneng banget Jeup ada di TOP9).

Tadinya mau ngubah ceritanya, tapi khawatir malah jadi berantakan. Agak keluar dari topik, aku gemes sama interaksi para Tim 끌어줘 (koreo Kijoong-Dongmyeong bikin aku ngejerit!), jadi pengen bikin fanfic anggota lain sama Dongmyeong. Makasih buat yang udah baca cerita, sampe ocehan ngga jelasku ini. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
